politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahungian Manifesto Supreme
AHUNGIAN WARPATH TREASURY 2,400 iron ingots 1,368 golden ingots 600 diamonds July 26th, 2014. Three factions have declared war on us, while we laugh as we sink into the ocean into our underwater base in the Pacific, hiding our masses of treasure, possibly never to be seen again. Their influence has been far and wide, yet no one knows the true answer to what happened to Europe, but us. Holocaust in Europe It all started when Ares defected to Israel, and mocked us. An angered horde of ahungians traveled to Europe to find Israel, and we looted their unclaimed potion supply. Then, Reptile_Sam logged on, and we scrambled into our hidings. We did, loot however an invisibility potion from their brewing stand, I bring this up now because it comes into play onto what happened later. HankOwen and Reptile_Sam get acquainted, and HankOwen runs to the mountains inorder to meet me there. I convince him on a chat to drink an invis potion and start torching their unclaimed buildings, and he did so excellent, everyone in the server baffled, especially Reptile_Sam and Paul, and eventually, Jon and Reptile_Sam mind broken quit the faction. So, we saw it a golden chance for us to break their chests and loot their gold supply. They amassed almost 150 golden ingots before their demise. Hungary's Demise to the Ahungians We eventually made another trip once we had Protection III and IV and had decent tools. We eventually saw that we could overclaim Hungary, and overclaim we did. This is where half of our fortune came in, and the destruction of their whole entire faction base, MOSTLY, destroyed. We acquired fortune picks, which we think was funded to them by Germany. As we continued ravaging, burning, and looting, we finally made a stop and traveled to Germany. The Great German Chest Room Roulette with the Ahungians. As we slowly creeped up on their base, we went onto the side of their base, where we thought most of their chests would be, and we finally got into their chest room. Then, we saw a tragic truth. Our airbase coords were sold to Germany, and probably other major factions. In a rage, we burned their chest room and the rest of their things, and then, hank dug under to get the horses into a hole so we could kill them, and he found their underground bunker of loot. We quickly looted and waited until we could claim more of their enchanting room. We looted and then left a signed accusing SRHF of griefing them. That was pretty damn funny. The Great Torching of Geneva and Caen The Ahungians grew restless on their journey through Europe, and finally reached Geneva. As they looked around, they saw the loser board. Aresviking and Rexarthe1st we're on it. Mad that no one corrected it, and so many other users looked at it and laughed, so we torched many buildings and the embassy of Geneva. We then, took a detour back to Caen, where we torched their German wheat farm, their gold farm, and Jon's building. (sorry Jon, we already destroyed Israel, and now your home? shit just isn't fair, huh...) . The European warpath has been quenched, leaving almost everything of importance in shambles. We then made a trip to America, where we found our employers, SRHF. They told us to get off our land, and pretending they never even knew us, as they had employed us to start this warpath. We then started to panic, thinking that SRHF would tell that we did it, and if we brought up the warpath, we would be banned, because they didn't do anything, and we had no proof that they employed us. Just another SRHF scumbag baby-fucker prick move that the slippery motherfuckers got out of. P.S. Dont fuck with Ahunga. FROM SRHF'S GREATEST ALLIES -- Rexarthe1st Hankowen